Fate of the Ring
by Delinquent author
Summary: Landing in a strange land Emiya Shirou must gather his strength and rise to face the oncoming darkness with a fellowship of allies, however his arrival will have far reaching consequences not only for Middle Earth but for himself as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Unexpected encounter

First of all I'd like to say hello and thank you for taking your time and trying my very first fanfiction,

and that I was heavily inspired by Arturia and the Lords of the Rings by 55 I suggest looking at that story as well. Also disclaimer I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything from the Fate franchise this is purely a non-profit fan story.

 _I saw hell_

 _It was everywhere._

 _There was no escape from the heat as it licked my small body even as I continued to wondered through the burning wasteland that was once my home with the stench of death in the air._

 _Bodies of people I once knew were nothing more then charred husks petrified in their last agonizind death throes Yet despite of this I continued on or rather my body did._

 _It placed one foot in front of the other._

 _Past anyone else that tried._

 _Never stopping, persisting forward._

 _But there was no escaping this hell._

 _my mind had long since shed itself of who I was, my family, all of my memories in an attempt to survive._

 _It only felt like I was delaying the inevitable._

 _Before long my body gave out falling backwards onto rubble. Somehow the fires on longer surounded me but it didn't matter I was already dead it was just that my body finally started to follow._

 _As my gaze settled to the sky somewhere somehow my hand raised towards the sky and the stars and the moon. In an attempt to... but even that reserve of strength had started to vanish. resignation filled me as my hand fell and I let go._

 _Then I was caught._

 _The next sight would be burned into my memory forever. The face of a ragged man, looking down at me with tears in his eyes, repeating 'thank goodness' over and over again, it was as if he was saved from this burning hell as if he found... happiness._

 _At the time all I could think was 'I wish I could be as happy as him'_

' _the same dream again huh_ ' Emiya Shirou thought as steel colored eyes opened and stared up to the starry night sky. Then he realized that his last memories had a roof over his head, rushing to stand up Shirou was suddenly hit with a feeling of vertigo as he clutched his head hazy memories rose to the surface.

' _we've had reports-'_

 _'DON'T YOU DARE-!'_

 _'I'm sorry-'_

 _'So the hero joins us at the culmination of years of trying to-'_

 _'LET HER GO!'_

 _'SHIROU!'_

For as hard as he tried he couldn't remember anything else not even who called for him, how he get here and why were a mystery. Wherever here was had rolling hills all around him for miles. Moving to the nearest one Shirou reinforced his eyes and scanned the area before resting on a building atop a rocky plateau.

It was obvious who ever built it let it fall into disrepair but that didn't mean it was abandoned. A small fire was lit just below the top floor in a what was probably a small alcove deciding that it was his best bet to get answers Shirou began to move forward.

As he made his way up the rundown watchtower voices could be heard, reinforcing his hearing Shirou picked up three different voices, it appeared to be english and merely idle chat not much but he suspected a fight wouldn't be necessary.

As he turned the corner Shirou's eyes rested on three kids..? ' _no they look too old only their height is off'_ Shirou thought as he guessed their ages to be roughly near the thirties mark.

He quickly looked over each one of them from left to right with the youngest first. He had brown hair, and a pointed nose with a jolly almost carefree look to him. The middle one had light brown hair in curls and was enjoying a conversation with the young one. Shirou had a guess that they were good friends. The final one appeared to bulkier then the other two but not fat and had a serious look to him as the cooked food over the fire.

Seeing how they appeared more friendly then hostile Shirou moved to greet them and ask of his whereabouts before stopping, there was a fourth one away from the fire under a blanket fidgeting, and for some reason in the back of his mind Shirou felt something was off. Or rather it was his chest right where...Avalon was, memories of a blond haired knight leapt to the forefront of his mind a look of fear and helplessness that he couldn't place for some reason, before being pushed away intent on focusing the matter at hand. Before he could open his mouth he realized that eyes were already on him it was the one in the middle his hand had reached to his side but no other move.

Realizing that his friend's attention was taken the young one looked to where his friend looked and laid eyes on Shirou in the dark, opened his mouth asked him what seemed to be the most obvious question there ever was "how did an old man get up here?"

"How did an old man get up here?" Shirou blinked at the question before smirking for a moment wondering if his hair was really that white. Of course it also allowed the three to stand up and pull out their daggers, though for their size they're daggers were closer to being swords.

After years of analyzing the structure of many objects especially swords it had become 2nd nature for Shirou, so soon as they entered his view he already had the three dagger recorded within unlimited blade works as well as their history and he thought it was unsettling to say the least.

The Barrow-blades or Daggers of Westernesse were of marvelous workmanship crafted by men of westernesse in opposition of a dark evil before they themselves were overcome by the very same evil soon after the blades were forgotten and abandoned before being looked after by a..man who had given them to the four in front of Shirou.

Because of structure analysis Shirou could see the history of all the weapons he's seen. So when names of people, of places, of things flowed into his head no matter how limited the information was nothing he knew matched up to what he saw, he still couldn't even remember how he got here further confusing the whole situation.

"I ask you again who are you stranger?" it was the larger one his tone was serious but feeling like he was out of his element.

Realizing he hadn't said anything yet and making the three infront of him nervious Shirou pushed the information aside and focused on what was in front of him.

"I'm sorry for startling you my name is Emyia Shirou and I was wondering if you could tell me where I am?" Shirou said as he raised his hands trying to show he was not hostile and looked at the young one before continuing "and I think I have more then a few years ahead of me".

That seemed to have an effect on all three of them as they slightly relaxed. While not putting away their weapons they seemed less inclined at pointing them at him.

"well" the young began "maybe you shouldn't have such white hair I think only Bilbo has you beat- "Pippn quiet!" before being interrupted by his friend as if he just told a secret, he then looked to Shirou "we're more then a few days away from any town how did you get so lost Mr. Shirou?"

Shirou considered the man in front of him and concluded that he had a sharp mind, and while he wasn't going to, trying to hide his mysterious arrival was pointless from the only people who could help him right now.

As Shirou was about to speak the fourth member of their party jerked awake fear and worry was etched on his face as he looked between the warrior in red and the fire shouting "what are you doing!, who are you!"

"I didn't mean to cause any-" that was as much as Shirou could get out as the frightened hobbit rushed to the fire stamping on it "nevermind put it out you fools put it out!" the other three seemed to put Shirou on hold as they attempted to help. Very soon The fire did die but it was too late

A screech pierced the night causing Shirou to suppress a shiver running through his body and the hammer in his mind cocking back ready to fire. He didn't need to see what made that noise to know what the men of westernsse had fallen to and what he will soon face are the same.

Looking over the edge of the alcove he saw five hooded figures dressed in black moving like shadows through the fog that wasn't there when he first made his way towards the watchtower.

Looking back at the four hobbits huddled together with their weapons clenched Shirou had a feeling this wasn't the first time they had encountered these beings. The alcove itself was small as well too small to fight however the structure at the top suggested there was more room further up.

"quickly up the stairs!" shirou shouted shaking them from they're stupor and despite just meeting him they listened because while he was a stranger he was still nothing like those nightmares climbing the tower.

Ascending to the top of the tower the hobbits with Shirou guarding the rear,they saw the remains of a once great building known for it's vigilance but now it was a crumbling ruin it's purpose gone, instead it now gave Shirou the space needed to fight.

The hobbits behind him however were scared their breathing was uneven and they spun around and around trying to see the on coming threat. seeing this he turned his head and spoke "look at me" they jumped at his words but still looked to him all the same "stay behind me and do not scatter I won't allow these creatures to harm any of you, you have my word"

They seemed to believe his resolve as they did regain some of their composure, turning back ready to face this new threat Shirou activated his circuits to bring his concepts into reality

 _Judging the concept of creation,_

 _Hypothesizing the basic structure,_

 _duplicating the composition material,_

 _imitating the skill of it's making,_

 _sympathizing with the experience of it's growth,_

 _reproducing the accumulated years ,_

 _excelling every manufacturing process_

 _'trace on!'_

Kanshou and Bakuya flashed into existence earning several gasps behind him, but Shirou's mind was focused on his weapons.

They were different.

He knew that he could never make a perfect copy somewhere in the projection there was always a flaw even with the two in his hands were closer to the originals then any other yet still fakes.

The rules of the world made sure of that, the only exception was Avalon for being inside him for so long, and yet the two blades in his hands felt real as if they were the same blades Gan Jiang had forged even the cost to trace them was less

 _'Is this still earth where in the world am I?'_ however those thoughts were push aside as his opponents emerged from the shadow so smoothly Shirou believed they were one of the same. As one they drew their swords and advanced, with each step it was as if the shadows followed them darkening the world leaving nothing but these wraiths to see.

He saw this and knew it was meant to shaken the resolve of any who opposed them, to cause them to falter, to turn back and retreat.

Shirou advanced

Bakuya flashed forward forcing the lead wraith to throw up an unprepared guard before being pushed back, kanshou parried the incoming blade to his right leaving it off balanced. Spinning on his heel Shirou smashed bakuya's pommel into the back of the wraith's head causing it to crash into the third one, ducking to dodge a horizontal slash from the further most right on the duck turned into a roll making the further most left one to miss, coming out of the roll bakuya and kanshou formed a cross guard to stop a overhead strike from the recovered lead wraith only to receive a reinforced kick sending it crashing into a crumbling piller.

Turning around to face the others Shirou saw that they all took defensive stances as the encircled him, they're attention solely focused on him leaving the hobbits alone which suited him just fine. With the sound of rubble being shifted he turned his head to see the wraith get up with little to no trouble 'this is going to be longer then I thought' he thought to himself before the next round of combat began.

The four hobbits stared in awe as the red knight fought the five ringwraiths simultaneously, a flurry of sparks were born into existence as the fight picked up pace with the ringwraiths dropping their intimidating postures and accepting stances that spoke of centuries of experience.

Shirou blocked another swing before returning one of his own only for it to block by another wraith and letting the other continue it's assault. _'damn I guess they've stopped underestimating me'_ Shirou thought to himself originally believing that their fear was their greatest weapon, he was wrong it was just their _preferred_ choice which was why he blew through them in the beginning of the fight. It must have been a long time since anyone has given them trouble because their skills were rusty but as the fight wore on each strike was now getting faster more thought was placed in it, and Shirou knew he couldn't afford a mistake. From the moment their blades were out he knew he couldn't get hit however this ring of steel was tightening if he didn't break out soon it was over for him and then the hobbits.

Throwing bakuya and kanshou he forced two wraiths to block breaking the continuous assault he looked into his mind tracing six long and slender rapier-like swords three each in his hands between his knuckles Spinning on the spot he threw four at the other two wraith attempting to pick up the tempo again however having your legs pinned to the ground by black keys made such this difficult.

The screams of pain and agony reminded Shirou of someone being burned, at least now he could take comfort in the fact he knew their weakness. Throwing the remaining two keys at each of two the wraiths who already recovered from bakuya and kanshou. Shirou was meet with slight disappointment as only one hit, the wraith fell to it's knee with a key directly there while the fourth charged it's arms over it's head ready to strike down.

 _'wait.. where's the fifth one!'_ that thought nearly stopped shirou cold, catching movement in the corner of his eye he saw the fifth one was already past three of the hobbits laying on the ground recoiling for some unseen reason, it then raised it's sword to strike.

Time slowed for shirou as two things became apparent the fourth hobbit was no where to be seen and was likely where the wraith would soon strike, and that the fourth wraith was directly behind him

shirou couldn't stop both.

So he made the obvious choice.

'trace on'

Frodo was scared even as he heard the screeches of pain from the ringwraiths, the moment one of them broke from the fight discreetly and headed straight for him he knew it was over. Despite his friend's best efforts they were pushed aside like nothing, Frodo continued to back up before falling back on a fallen pillar as the black shadow loomed over him.

Then he heard it that tempting whisper in the back of his mind, his hand went to his pocket almost on it's own _'yes the ring will work it's power will work'_ he ( _it_ ) told him( _self_ ). As the Nazgul raised it's dagger the ring was slipped on and every thing went white.

He saw it truly saw it for what they were pale, empty eyed, almost alien ghosts who's time had long passed, it stood before him and stopped with the blade instead it held it's hand almost as if it would help him up. His hand rose up to accept only it wasn't him he knew it the ring wanting to go with the pale rider against his will. Gandaulf's words rang threw his head and with tremendous effort of will he wretched his hand away denying both.

shock was the closest word frodo had to describe the ghost however that soon turned to rage as it raised the dagger to cut him down and thought _'I'm sorry Gandaulf I tried'_ before accepting the incoming pain, but the pain that came next was not Frodo's instead the fallen king yelled as it tried to reach for it's back before turning. Then Frodo saw it a black curved blade embedded in the king's back something so dark was oddly comforting compared to the white all around him however that was soon replaced by red.

"GUAH!" the red knight grunted as the ancient blade cut through his armour and into his back. The pain he felt was expected and yet it couldn't be held back. He couldn't blocked it out for it was more then just a sword wound from a nameless blade, his back felt as if it was on fire, nerves were fried, muscles spazzed and his heart felt as if the wraith had grabbed it. Shirou thought as he saw the ground approaching _'Is this really it, is this my limit'_

 _"you will die on a hill of swords Emiya Shirou that is your end" his voice could still be heard despite all these years then again it was his own when ever he talked but..._

 _'that's right this isn't a hill...there are no swords and...and_

 _'What matters is where you end up, and how far you came, right?'_

 _'if you manage to walk a little further afterward'_

 _'AND I PROMISED TO MOVE FURTHER!'_

A foot slammed into the stone work halting his fall

Circuits flared to life as an image formed.

"TRACE ON!"

the wraith could do nothing as it's falling enemy suddenly stopped and spun, two golden greatswords with a blue jewel embedded in the hilts flashed in each hand and rended the wraith from hip to shoulder in two diagonal slashes. Not finished yet it soon felt both swords on the sides of it's shoulders and then they went down cutting into it's chest before being ripped out on both sides.

The sound that followed forced a ranger to run even faster.

The remains of the wraith were bits and pieces of cloth and metal, the last remnants of it's death cry echoed through the night.

Bending forward both swords were forced into the ground to keep the red knight up, the wraiths were free of the black keys and yet they might as well still be stuck for none moved not even the hobbits who crowded around their saved friend moved.

Then "no mortal can slay a Nazgul!" the same one from the beginning in the middle and the one who had bakuya in it's back spoke "what are you?!"

Realizing that if they attacked again he would be unable to keep up with his wound, and projecting swords from the air wouldn't be a guarantee hit. So Shirou took a lesson from their own book and stood tall forcing the pain back down he walked in front of the hobbits, making the newly termed Nazguls slowly distance themselves from those blades, before facing them his is voice did not allow for any argument, as if it was a universal truth "I am a hero of justice".

The Nazgul tensed their master"s creation was just behind that wounded warrior and yet never before had one of their own being destroyed, slain yes but that was only their physical shell it would only be a matter of time before they would rise again. This mortal changed that and for the Witch King of Angmar an era old fear grip him and also a sensation he could not recall, maybe continuing this fight with the warrior would help him recall it. Step forward with sword raised the Witch king saw the warrior grimace before lifting his own swords and taking a shaky stance.

However this fight was not meant to be as a Nazgul sunddenly burst into flames swinging it's arms wildly, it's sword long forgotten amidst the pain. A figure moved swiftly capitalizing on the surprise of the attack raised their torch forcing the second back. Seeing the tide was turning the three remaining Nazgul clumped together as their fourth member threw itself off the watchtower an a futile attempt to escape the flames.

Knowing their chance to reclaim the ring was lost the two ringwraiths retreated into the shadows leaving only one left _"this is not over you will replace what you have taken mortal"_ and with those parting words the witch king sunk into the shadows thinking over the fight again and again.

Seeing the wraiths driven back Shirou allowed himself to sink back down using the holy swords as crutches before once again tensing up as the stranger moved towards him, luckily for him the stranger caught this and sheathed his sword and dropped his torch then raised his hands to show he had nothing else "easy friend you've been wounded by a Ringwraith blade I need to see the wound before it get much more worse" his words were calm and deliberate and Shirou didn't hear a lie though he had let a monster like Shinji near Sakura so many times he admitted to himself he wasn't the best judge of character.

However a voice behind him spoke up "please believe him his name is Strider and also a friend he can help you" it was the hobbit he saved before, looking at him and the others nodding their heads in agreement was finally enough for shirou to sink to his knees, dispelling the blades and letting this 'Strider' look over him though he doubting that was his real name.

"thank you for the honor young hobbits are all of you unhurt?" Strider glanced back at them seeing the worst that only consisted of a few brusies probably because of the man he was looking over right now.

"we're fine!, better then fine thanks to...uh" it was Pippn who spoke first but soon stopped after feeling awkward for forgetting their savior's name.

"Emyia Shirou and your welcome I'm just glad your're alright" Shirou winced as he felt something sharp move within his body.

"they might be but you're not that was a Morgul-blade you were attacked with" Strider sighed "this is beyond my skill to heal you need elvish medicine and soon".

But as soon as he had finished Strider heard a sound he was very familiar with, the sound of metal on metal but what was strange was that it came from inside! the man in front of him "by Ainur" looking at the wound while not wide offered just enough space to see swords multiple swords overlapping each other like scale armour. He looked at this shirou with the most dumbfounded expression he could muster.

He must have had this happen before because he could only chuckle before reassuring him "don't worry they'll help maybe not force the fragment out but I have more time then you'd think" but soon his expression darkened "they'll be back soon won't they" it wasn't a question.

Strider nodded as he stood up helping shirou as well, he could see it in his eyes this was not the first time he has been wounded and had to live with it. Turning to the hobbits "pack up your things we still have a ways till Rivendell" before moving ahead.

Turning back as well shirou looked at the hobbits and said "I guess my explanation will have to be to go".

OH BOY THAT FELT LONG! so if you made it this far thanks! I would really appreciate any criticism (long as it makes sense) and feedback because I want to share this story with you guys and gals, and this isn't the only idea floating around in my head so seeing how this turns out I may do this more often till then bye!


	2. Inner battle

Chapter 2: Inner battle

Hello again. If you're reading this, then I'll take it as a sign that I did something right in the first chapter. I also want to say thanks to all the compliments and feedback you've all given me.

A special thank you to Souvikkundu0017 for giving me a massive list of weapons from Type-Moon and from real world history to use. Also to my beta reader Kronos89.

Traveling through the night without rest was hard on the hobbits, Shirou noted. Yet, not once did they voice any complaints. Soon he felt it was his fault, it became obvious why, whenever they glanced back at him and then pushed forward with renewed vigor as if ignoring sleep was the best way to get to this Rivendell and it's medicine.

Shirou himself, while not the perfect example of health, could still keep pace. For now.

What Strider had said about the Morgul-blade only confirmed what Shirou had seen in the blade's history. It wasn't a weapon meant for fighting but for inflicting as much pain as possible. The brittle blade would chip off into the victim and slowly cut through their insides before stabbing the heart and transforming them into a wraith.

However, Shirou did not think their creator thought of a body made of swords. Even now the interlocking of blades inside him from Unlimited Blade Works formed a shield against the dark fragment preventing it from going any further. However, what he had stopped physically, he could not stop it's other properties. Poison was already in him from the moment he was cut and where the fragment was, he could feel a corrupting power slowly seep into him.

Although Avalon was still with him, it would never heal him without Saber's prana. Fortunately, it's holy property was curbing the cursed poison somewhat. _'Not that she'd ever allow them to hit her'_ Shirou's thoughts turned bitter while going over the battle for what felt like the hundredth time. He should have done something different to stop both attacks. As if reading his thoughts, the dark fragment attempted to push through his swords again. A muffled screech was heard by all as Shirou grunted and received concerned glances.

The wound was a constant pain. It didn't relent in it's purpose to hurt him, trying to drain him of all his strength and even his will until nothing was left but an empty husk. He wondered if this was what his father, Kiritsugu, felt for years after the holy grail cursed him.

Shirou was shaken out of his memories as Strider stopped and addressed everyone "This is far enough for now. Rivendell is still days away and your wound needs to be cleaned Emiya. And I think we all could do with some answers."

Nodding, Shirou eased himself down on a rock and began to disrobe his upper coat and armour as the hobbits laid their packs down and let the tension of the battle and the long trek slowly ease away.

"How did you do that?!" Well, almost all the hobbits that is.

"With those swords coming out of thin air and when those last two against the wraith and what about-" The young one that had introduced himself as Pippin was... well saying he was curious was an understatement.

"I don't think he can answer your question if you've already moved on to the next three Pippin." Merry, thankfully reigned his friend in which Shirou suspected was a common occurrence.

"Perhaps," Strider started as he looked over Shirou's wound bringing out fresh bandages. "It would be best to start from the beginning?"

Shirou sighed, his memory had offered him nothing new yet. "I honestly have no idea how I got here. All I remember is a few jumbled words and someone shouting my name before I ended up here. I saw a fire near the tower and went there for possible answers."

With the mention of a fire he felt Strider stop and look over his shoulder directly at the hobbits. "A fire you say?"

Wilting under the ranger's gaze, the three responsible couldn't offer much in their defense. Strider sighed before returning to work. "I must thank you. They're under my care but if not for your intervention I would have failed."

Without hesitation Shirou responded. "It was nothing. They were in danger and I was there to stop it. I only did what was right."

"Standing against a single Nazgul takes great courage but against five to protect people you had only just met is something truly special." Strider said as Shirou could only shrug, causing a lance of pain to shoot through his body. "And you've paid a great price for it."

Shirou stifled his pain before muttering to himself. "It's nothing new to me..."

Feeling like he was treading on something he shouldn't, Strider decided to focus on another important matter. "Those blades you used to slay the Nazgul, where did they go? Or could you make more somehow?"

Hearing a hopeful tone in Strider, Shirou could tell where this conversation would go. "Sorry but it's not so simple that I can just give them to you."

Undeterred Strider hopped to at least explain why it was so important. "The nine Nazgul have been a threat for centuries. Even if their bodies are destroyed their spirits retreat until they can walk again. You and your weapons have done what no one has ever been able to do."

Surprised and angry that he had let things so dangerous slip away Shirou resolved to find them and stop them once and for all but that was not now. Turning his head to Strider, he felt that since his magic was already known he could explain to an extent how it worked.

"You misunderstand me. It's not that I hold them somewhere you can't see them or I even truly create them, it's that I bring reality to concepts in my mind and use my magic to give them shape." Shirou explained. "However, the item will not last because it's not the original. What I make are fakes but with better understanding of the item the longer it will last but this type of magic is more for instant use rather then a prolonged one. Also, the the two swords you saw were actually one. I just made two of them and they weren't cheap on mana to make, so if you had thoughts of equipping an army, I'm sorry but I can't do that."

Slightly dispirited Strider went back to bandaging Shirou's wound allowing the hobbits to fill their curiosity. "What was it? The sword I mean. It looked special Mr. Shirou." Merry had spoken up.

Thinking it was odd to be referred in such a way, the realization suddenly hit Shirou so hard he thought Rin might've been next to him smacking his thick head. Chuckling at the thought, "Sorry but Emiya is my family name. Shirou is my first name." That got him some odd looks but it seemed that they went with it.

Turning back to Merry's question, Shirou decided to tell them. "Balmung was first held by prince Siegfried, the cursed holy sword of the Nibelungs. It was used to slay the dragon, Fafnir. Depending on who wields it, it can have an either demonic or holy appearance." Looking at each hobbit carefully, he saw awe in their eyes but that's it no recognition. Wanting to confirm his suspicions, he asked. "Have any of you heard of Japan, America, or Britain?"

Several no and shaking of heads was his only answer. Needing to be sure, Shirou decided to go over a few legends from all over the world. Yet, none of them had heard of any of those names or places. Finally accepting that he wasn't on Earth or at the very least in some kind of alternate timeline, Shirou continued to talk with the hobbits before they went to bed.

Strider stood up having finished the wrappings on Shirou's wound and gave their new companion the situation. "As far as I can tell, as long as you continue with your swords we'll reach Rivendell before you enter any serious condition."

Stretching his body to see if the bandages had impeded his range of motion in anyway, Shirou was glad that they didn't. He then looked to Strider with a serious expression. "Is it wise to camp here? I don't want to push them any further but those Nazgul made it clear this isn't over."

Strider nodded at the logic of his argument but reassured him otherwise. "They will make another attempt but only at their full strength which you've now reduced, so it will take time before they try anything. Get some rest. I'll take care of watch."

But Shirou wasn't done. "Another attempt at what, Strider? Are they after the same object that turned Frodo invisible? Can it do more than that?"

A conflicted look flashed across Strider's face. "It's a long story and I'd rather you get rest."

Not willing to budge in the slightest, Shirou argued. "You said it yourself for the time being I'm fine and I'd like to know what's going on and if there's anyway I can help."

Strider sighed. "You've already helped a great deal but... very well. I don't think you've hidden anything from us. It's only fair if I do the same." And so they sat down and the tale of the one ring was told.

Morning soon came and the hobbits awoke to a rather delicious smell and a rather strange sight.

"Sam." Frodo was the first to say anything.

"Yes, Mr. Frodo?"

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yes, Mr. Frodo. I think I am."

If one was brave enough to ask Wizard Marshall Zelretch the truth of the universe, he'd probably have a rousing speech about how special everything was, where in every universe, there was something unique about it. Or just send that person to a world where mayonnaise ruled and killed any human on sight, if only to hide the truth that no matter where, when, or who he was, Shirou Emiya liked to cook.

Feeling eyes on him, Shirou looked up and felt the need to rub the back of his head. "Sorry. I was up with nothing to do and asked Strider if it was OK. He said yes." He said as he began to put portions in each plate. "I hope you all enjoy it." Shock wearing off, they each took a plate and dug in.

Needless to say, they enjoyed it. What Shirou didn't expect was each empty plate held in front of him asking for seconds. Flashbacks to the insatiable stomachs of a tiger and a knight, Shirou could only shudder at the thought that there was now four of them.

"Don't worry." Strider placed his hand on Shirou's shoulder. "You'll get used to it." Shirou could only droop his shoulders sighing. "That's the thing. I already am."

For the rest of the journey to Rivendell, Shirou continued share things about himself or the legends behind some of his swords as the hobbits and Strider did as well. Hearing about all of the different things in this new world he couldn't but be in awe. Elves, dwarves, men, hobbits, orcs and dragons just to name a few of the races that called this place home. To him, it sounded like medieval Europe with kings and kingdoms. Magic was also well known to exist, putting Shirou at ease whether or not he should keep a Traced Kanshou and Bakuya to hide his abilities.

Not only did he learn about the world but his travel companions as well. Just like he suspected, Pippin and Merry were trouble makers through and through, and received a lot of lectures from him, though he doubted it did much good. Sam, Frodo's gardener, was 'punished' for eavesdropping and he was to accompany Frodo to Rivendell. He was also the one most captivated by his stories and was a bit of a cook himself, so it was fun for Shirou to trade recipes with him. Frodo was slightly withdrawn but with what he carried, Shirou wasn't surprised. However, he had a feeling that the hobbit felt guilty for his wound. Whenever he looked Shirou's way, he really wouldn't look at him but the bandages on him. Shirou tried to put the hobbit at ease saying it was nothing and he'd do it again without thought but it seemed that only made things worse.

Stopping for the night, Shirou watched as Frodo collapsed like a sack before placing his hand in his pocket, fiddling with the ring. Even though Strider was very adamant in that the ring had to reach Rivendell, he couldn't help but wonder if he could destroy the Nazgul, maybe he could do the same with the ring.

"Frodo." The hobbit looked up from the trance he seemed to have been stuck in. "Can I see the ring?" The amount of emotions that appeared on his face was worrisome to Shirou. Nevertheless, if he could get rid of the ring he knew he'd be sparing Frodo from a lot pain. "I might be able to Trace something that can destroy it."

Reluctantly Frodo did reach into his pocket and pull out the ring. Honestly, to Shirou, it looked like nothing more then a simple gold ring with an inscription around it. Then he used Structural Grasp on it.

Evil.

That was the only word he had for it. Everything about it. Every action it took, it was purely for evil. When Gilgamesh had pulled out Ea, Shirou couldn't look away from it because he couldn't understand it. This ring however, it was as if it told him how it was made, what was needed to make it all over again, as if it was alive.

"Shirou?" He heard a voice but it was quickly drowned out by the overwhelming amount of information. He... forgot what he was doing. No, he remembered he was going to Trace something. It wasn't a sword. It was a curved, round and powerful.

"Shirou!"

'Who was that?' He could barely think about anything else, only what he had to Trace. Why did have to Trace that?

' _To help...'_

He could...help if he Traced this.

He could help if he had this power.

"Trace on." The world went white.

"SHIROU!"

A ripple was felt across Middle Earth.

From the tower built of black, a single eye widened, feeling as if a second part of it's soul was born.

From the darkest depths, a creature laughed with glee knowing there was not one but two.

From the shadows, a voice cried out as they were tainted to their very core.

From inside Unlimited Blade Works, Shirou stared as the large gears had ceased their endless turning but no matter what he couldn't understand why it was so important to him. Looking around there were shadows, faded images of... _'rings'_ , no... he gripped his head telling himself that was wrong. He knew it was wrong. He didn't make rings he made, he made... _'rings'_ . A haze clouded his mind as he struggled with what he was told and what he felt.

 _'Wield power, wield lives, save lives, wield me'_

The voice resonated from within his very soul. It was compelling him to listen and why wouldn't he? He wanted to save people. With this power he could, he could become a... _'king'._

King, something about that word shook him from within. An image of a king of knights flashed in his mind. This voice was wrong. He knew it's idea of a king was wrong but it didn't matter, he was not a king he was a -

 _'SUBMIT!'_

The gears started to groan as if struggling against something.

 _'SUBMIT!'_

It no longer tried to entice him. The voice wanted to change him. To corrupt him. Walking forward, he forced the pain in his head away. More memories pierced the foggy haze that this presence created.

A man with eyes of steel just like his own, trying to destroy him before accepting he was wrong. A young girl held her hand towards him, asking him if he was her Master. A man happy to save one life, his life. So happy, that he swore to carry the man's dream to be a - _'NO!'_ \- hero of justice. This voice was not his own. No. It was his enemy. An enemy to his dream.

He stood on that hill of half images. All of them flickering trying to be seen. Gears struggling to move but still held back by the tiny object in front of his feet. Honestly, to him it looked like nothing more then a simple gold ring with an inscription around it. In an act of desperation of losing such a powerful servant, word after word it promised him. His dream, power to save everyone, power so he wouldn't have to choose who to save anymore, power to prevent his end on this hill, all he had to do was pick it up. His hand moved against his will towards the ring. He struggled against something that felt much bigger than him. His instincts yelling at him to stop before it's too late. His hand was just a finger brush away from picking it up before he saw the only other object that could be truly seen.

It was not a sword, or a ring, or any other weapon that seemed to belong here. It was a sheath.

"Avalon."

An unlimited number of swords, spears, axes, daggers, and every other weapon in his world suddenly crystallized, replacing the blurry images. Gears roaring to life began to spin as if they had never stopped and the fog lifted from his mind. Shirou stared at the evil object in front of him. The booming voice was nothing more then a desperate whisper now. Still, it wasn't enough. Instinctively, he reached for a western style two handed sword gilded gold and blue, a dazzling holy sword, with both hands raising it above his head. Shirou swung down, shattering the ring, causing the resulting blast to cover his world in white.

From the tower built of black, a single eye shook, none could tell whether from anger or pain.

From the darkest depths, a creature cried in sorrow, racing faster then ever before to his precious.

From the shadows, a figure could be seen moving forward. It's stance spoke more of a machine than human

Opening his eyes, Shirou found a sword pressed to his throat and a furious Strider holding it shouting. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Looking at the ground, Shirou saw a golden ring in pieces before it dissipated into golden dust as it was picked up by the wind and blown away. Turning to Frodo he saw the hobbits together with a mixture of fear and concern but seeing how Frodo held his own hand confirmed that the ring that was destroyed was only a Projection. He still had the real one.

Feeling the sword being pushed slightly harder against his throat, Shriou realized he to had act fast. "I asked Frodo if I could see the ring so I could destroy it." His voice was calm and slow trying not to antagonize Strider. However, it seemed that the ranger wasn't going to have any of it.

"So instead of destroying it, you just made the single most dangerous object in all of Middle Earth!" He spat back. "You said you could make swords."

"And I can and many other weapons, even armour and shields. It's only that swords are the easiest to make." Well, common items as well but they would be empty without any of the quality that his swords would have but this isn't the time to explain it. In his mind there were several swords selected ready to fire from the air but he didn't want it to come to that, not if he could help it. "I swear to you, destroying it was my sole intention Strider."

Feeling the blade ever so slightly lift off his throat, he saw Strider study him as intently as Shirou would a sword before saying, "Explain it. All of it. Now." So he did, he told Strider how he analysed the ring which it then in turn used that to get inside his mind trying to tempt him to use it before he rejected it. Though he never told him how his soul looked or how it tried to use his memories against him, hoping to avoid that altogether.

For minutes, they all sat there not daring to break the tension until finally Strider spoke. "The ring is insidious in it's attempts to get back to it's master. To fight it off when it sounded so close to you is a true feat of strength. However, what you have just done can not be overlooked, Shirou." With that, Strider reached behind his back to pull out some rope never taking his sword away from Shirou's neck. "If you are true to your word you will not resist. I can not allow such a power to wander freely. You will come with me to Rivendell regardless of whether you want to or not."

OK, I think some explanations are in order yes I have given Shirou the ability to make the one ring but I also want to make it clear that it was a bad idea for him to do that even though it wasn't really his fault. Reading the books and watching the movies, it's stated many times that the ring has almost a mind of it's own so when Shirou scanned it he had an in depth look at the inner workings of the ring, basically looking directly at it's soul. The ring decided to use that and try to corrupt him inside his own soul.

Also, if you just saw the most dangerous object on your world being made just like that, wouldn't you take precautions as well? I want Aragorn to seem like he isn't going to take such chances while trying to understand. I mean if it wasn't someone as level headed as him they might've killed Shirou on the spot, that's what I'm trying to say

Oh, I also want your opinions on how much should I describe everything because this seems to be a pretty niche crossover that people will already know their stuff, so I don't want to bore you with things you already know.


End file.
